Consistent with NIMH Strategic Objective #3, the proposed project seeks to translate clinical neuropsychological findings regarding underlying impairments in children with ADHD into new and better interventions that incorporate the diverse needs and circumstances of these children (NIMH, 2008). Specifically, the goal of the core study is to develop a central executive training (CET) intervention for children with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and examine its feasibility, acceptability, engagement, and usability. This will involve early developmental work on software and treatment manuals followed by evaluation of the feasibility of enrolling, retaining, and treating ADHD children with CET. An evidence-informed intervention targeting central executive functioning in children with ADHD has the potential to result in clinically significant improvements in ADHD symptoms relative to extant behavioral treatments and capacity-based (short-term memory) training interventions. The long-term goal is to develop an efficacious and acceptable CET intervention with the potential for generalized improvements in, or normalization of, ADHD-related impairments in peer, family, and academic functioning.